


[Cover Art] for wendymarlowe's "The Apology"

by fiorinda_chancellor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorinda_chancellor/pseuds/fiorinda_chancellor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cover to go with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3320531">the first one for "Dear John."</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Cover Art] for wendymarlowe's "The Apology"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319484) by [wendymarlowe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymarlowe/pseuds/wendymarlowe). 



  
  
A cover for ["The Apology",](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3319484) the first of wendymarlowe's followups/fill-ins for her realtime epistolary fic [_Dear John._](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2647979/chapters/6744731)

This image is 1600x1200 px (though displaying smaller). As usual, this is also over at Box.com in larger resolutions: [a .JPG version here](https://app.box.com/s/5lmwba21kml5yp8rtukisucan4i0cr7b), a [.PNG version here.](https://app.box.com/s/7syepby54bmu1l078mryev9kxtd5jo5c)

Thanks again, wendymarlowe! :)


End file.
